


don't hate the rain

by n0rton



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, Tutoring, flustered Kaito, kaito can't English, kind of pregame but idk lolz, taking a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0rton/pseuds/n0rton
Summary: Rantaro tutors Kaito after school. They both get caught in the rain, thank god Kaito's house is close enough for them to make a run for it.The rain can make for some good bonding experience, y'know?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito/Amami Rantaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	don't hate the rain

**Author's Note:**

> was made because there isn't enough amamota content, so ya gotta write your own

"It's raining." Rantaro commented as he looked outside the classroom window. Heavy drops of rain dripped down the window, the sky flooded with grey clouds like it was having a bad day. Not usually the sunny and blue weather Rantaro seemed to favor...but hey, he could deal with anything right? The green haired boy turned his attention back to the dark magenta haired guy sitting across from him, Kaito Momota- the boy in his class he was meant to be tutoring. "Yeah, no shit..." Kaito muttered, clearly focused on the English workbook in front of him. Rantaro smiled, idly twisting a ring on his finger as he quietly watched Kaito work hard to try and figure out the question's answer. He was stubborn like that. Never one to give up unless it killed him first. But hey, it was still pretty cute.

_I'm not fucking cute, Amami! Can't ya give me a better compliment than just 'cute?'_ is what he could practically hear Kaito say. If only the lilac eyed boy could read thoughts. Then Rantaro might be in trouble.

Their relationship had started off as basic classmates, Rantaro never really sticking with one group of people at a time while Kaito was always surrounded by their peers. He was always the center of attention, bright and cheerful and maybe a little lacking in common sense at times- but he was a decent guy. At least, based off Rantaro's perspective. Rantaro found himself closed off to people, offering casual smiles and cryptic sentences in place of more-than-friendly-classmates realtionships. Maybe because he was afraid that they'd disappear as soon as they'd come- but he wasn't going to talk about that.

And then, as if fate wanted them to mix and mingle like two opposites - Rantaro was assigned to Kaito to help with his poor English grades. A tutor though, not a teacher. Essentially they had to bond as much over grammar and conjunctions, soda from the vending machine and the annoyance Kaito showed when he couldn't get a problem right. Rantaro tried smoothed over the boy like nearly everyone else he talked to, but Kaito was rough around the edges. He saw through Amami- maybe he was just that good at reading people. 

Eventually, though, when a push came to a shove, they slowly began to look more into each other. More looks and casual touches, casual conversations. Then something more. 

Sure, you could call it love. 

Kaito sighs, and puts down his pen. The English work book he has open slams with a small thump, and he leans back in his chair, folding his arms. "Aw, crap." He says, jolting Rantaro out of his thoughts. "This downpour clearly isn't gonna let up anytime soon. Got an umbrella, Rantaro?"

Rantaro checks his bag. There isn't any sign of an umbrella...he'd must've forgotten it today. Especially in this weather...what a stroke of bad luck. "Nope. Must have forgotten it." He says with a smile, scratching the side of his cheek. "Shame for you in this weather!" The boy across from him rolls his eyes, and he starts stuffing books into his worn school-bag, standing up as the chair scuffs on the floor with a creak. He checks inside his own bag- and the grin he has on twists into a confused line. Some rummaging here, some scuffling there, until Kaito finally turned to him, a sheepish grin on his face.   
"Looks like I, uh, forgot mine too.." he says, maybe a tad awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

Rantaro breaks a smile, rolling his eyes a bit at the little moment of dumbassery the taller boy gives to him. Kaito always cheers him up, one way or another. If only he could properly return the favour as often as Kaito did- the dark magenta haired boy always bit off more than he could chew. It was rare to see him vulnerable...but whenever he was, Amami offered the best support he could give. 

"Haha, that's alright. A bit of rain didn't hurt anybody, right?" He says as he hefts his school bag over one shoulder. "Guess we'll have to run for it." Kaito huffs for a second, something about them getting wet, but he quickly shakes it off with an enthusiastic thumbs up. "That's the spirit! My house is closer, so just come with me, yeah?" 

Rantaro doesn't get a chance to tell him, really, it's fine, he doesn't mind running the extra miles to his house in the rain, because Kaito grabs his hand anyway and drags him outside. The rain is heavier than expected, big fat raindrops making several puddles on the ground. Kaito lets go of his ring-covered hand for a second to take of his jacket so he can put it over their heads- some form of shield from the stubborn rain. "Alright, Amami...you ready?" He says. Rantaro nods with a smile, adjusting his bag for a second. "When you are." 

They sprint out in the rain, a sudden kick of adrenaline makes their feet splash into puddles, Kaito's jacket flapping a little in the wind. It doesn't feel very long until the two boys are inside Kaito's house, dripping wet in the hallway. Kaito's jacket is one of the more soaked items of clothing however, to which the lilac eyed boy hangs up to dry. 

Their clothes cling to their skin, making little patches of skin blur through Amami's loosely buttoned up shirt, and seem to show off Kaito's chest more than usual. All those sit-ups and push-ups didn't really go to waste then- the space enthusiast was pretty damn muscular.

Kaito clears his throat loudly. He didn't realise he's been staring, well, he'd would've been lying to say Rantaro wasn't attractive even while he was dripping wet. If anything, it was almost a little sexy. Kaito attempts turns his attention to the ceiling instead, hands on hips. "Well, we should probably dry off...how about a hot bath or something? Wouldn't want ya to catch a cold or anything, Rantaro." He says with a bright grin, turning to push damp green hair out of the shorter boy's slightly tanned face. 

"Sure. A bath sounds good." Rantaro gives a crooked grin as he takes off his wet cardigan, holding it in one arm. "It'd be easier if we took one together, right? Save water and all." He gives a small laugh as Kaito audibly chokes, turning away from him as he folds his arms stubbornly- because Kaito Momota doesn't _blush_ for fuck's sake.

"You're real sneaky, Rantaro...alright, bathroom's this way." He leads his boyfriend down the hall, feeling his neck burn. _Calm down, Kaito. It's just a bath. Nothing sexual about it._ The green haired boy follows him quietly to the bathroom, but Kaito can tell he's smiling. Amused. 

The bathroom is pretty ordinary, a sink and tub stand in a modern fashion against different walls, various hair and body products lie near the sink. Kaito reaches over and pulls the tap open for the hot water in the bath, steam slowly filling the room as water splashes into the porcelain tub. He also adds a truckload of bubble bath in there - because everyone likes this shit, right?

The magenta haired teen feels a fresh wave of fluster when he hears the clink of the belt, indicating the green haired boy getting undressed. "Come on Momota. We don't have all day." Rantaro's tone is light yet with the air of teasing, and he feels a hand gently pull at his shirt, smoothly easing him to remove it. "Yeah, yeah, I got it alright?" Kaito mutters, and he gives in, yanking his shirt over his head. Rantaro climbs into the bath before just as he's unbuttoning his damp jeans, and lets out an impressed whistle at the half-undressed boy in front of him. "You've been working out, Kaito?" He says with his signature smile, resting his chin on his arms that hang over the side of the tub. "Yeah- and stop staring, this isn't a strip show, Amami..." Kaito huffs as he drops the final item of clothing and gets into the bath. There's a lot more bubbles than he thought, which thankfully gives him some cover. "Mmm. Sorry." Rantaro says, but Kaito can tell he really isn't sorry at all.

Both boys let out a sigh of relief as the hot water washes over their bodies, obviously better than the cold downpour of the heavy rain outside. "Hot baths are pretty therapeutic, huh?" Rantaro breathes out as he lets one leg hang over the side of the bathtub, poking out from underneath a mass of bubbles. "You got that right." Kaito bobs his head in agreement. The hot water is nice, and he wouldn't be lying to say he could probably fall asleep in the damn thing if he wanted to. 

"I'll wash your hair for you." Rantaro speaks up, and he gently eases Kaito around, settling him down so he can gain easier access to the mass of spikes that was Kaito Momota's hairstyle. "Huh? I mean, if you really want to, I guess.." Kaito coughs out, hyper-aware on how close their bodies were. He can feel Rantaro's legs brush against his own underneath the water. Well, it was just lucky the green eyed boy behind him can't see his blushing face, otherwise a teasing breakout would happen right now.

Still, it feels nice as Rantaro gently massages shampoo into his atrocious hairstyle, humming softly as he does so. Kaito relaxes more as he feels the slightly calloused hands rub at his scalp, rubbing the back of his neck. It tickles slightly, but feels pretty damn nice if he did say so himself. Rantaro uses the detachable tap to wash out the shampoo and conditioner tangled in, careful to not let the contents run into Kaito's eyes. A hand combs softly through his freshly washed hair, smoothing out spare strands out of his face. Finally, Rantaro plants a kiss on Kaito's forehead- and the job is done. 

"Alright there, Kaito?" He hums, bringing his arms around to pull Kaito closer to him, the lilac eyed boy leaning against his slightly wet chest. "Huh?" Kaito takes a second to respond, the hot water and the recent head massage rendering him almost asleep. "Yeah, that was real nice...thanks, Taro." He grins, leaning gratefully against his boyfriend while his knees poke out through the bubbles.

They stay like that until both of them nearly fall asleep, to which Kaito has to force Rantaro out of the hot bath with the promise of hot chocolate and kisses- and then they fall asleep for real in a mess of entangled limbs on Kaito's surprisingly massive bed, blankets draped over their warm bodies. The rain makes for a reasonable lullaby outside, a small beat on the roof of the house. 

Maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all. 


End file.
